Lo que las palabras no dirán
by KittieBatch
Summary: Fueron pocos los segundos que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson tuvieron de intimidad para despedirse. Aquel apretón de manos serviría para recordar al detective que jamás se arrepentiría de salvar a John, aunque el precio a pagar fuese no volver a verle. Una mirada al Palacio Mental de Sherlock antes de ir al exilio.


En el instante en que sus manos se unieron en un fuerte apretón él supo que ya no tendría tiempo para decir aquello que no dijo, el frio detective sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que sería la última vez que vería a John, no necesitaba estar muerto para saber que no se volverían a encontrar, estaba exiliado por matar a Charles Augustus Magnussen, ¿sus razones? Era un criminal. ¿Las verdaderas razones? Se las guardaría para él, no estaba dispuesto a admitir su _error humano_ , no claro que no lo admitiría, así como nunca admitió lo difícil que le fue dejar a John creyendo que estaba muerto dos años atrás. Los deseos constantes de darse un paseo por Baker Street no lo dejaron en paz en ese lapso, sin embargo mientras más deseaba ir más se alejaba, una vez derrotada la red de Moriarty decidió hacer tiempo y plantearse el regreso. Fue cuando Mycroft entró en acción y lo obligó a volver, como siempre porque necesitaba de su ayuda. Saber que volvería a Londres lo ponía de estupendo humor, incluso el plantearse seriamente la idea de sorprender a John.

Cuando supo que se marchó de Baker Street y se casaría sintió el disgusto recorrer su paladar y lo escupió en un incontenible discurso frente al espejo, no estaba feliz con la idea de que John hubiese seguido su vida sin él. ¿Acaso esa adoración que le manifestaba no era suficiente para mantenerlo alerta y listo a su regreso? Al parecer no lo fue, porque ahora sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la sola insinuación de Mary se hacía presente. Y a Sherlock eso lo molestaba.

El detective clavó la mirada en su rubio compañero, como él mismo le dijo a Mycroft el día de la boda, John y Mary eran un nuevo capítulo, sin él, con una niña en camino. Era momento de volver a ser el lobo solitario al que renunció ser por Watson, a veces se preguntaba, en sus momentos de debilidad irracional, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Mike no los presentara aquel día en St. Barts? Quizás pagaría la renta completa y seguiría fumando y drogándose, estaría más delgado por no comer bien, bebería a montones y sus experimentos comenzarían a tener repercusiones en su salud, quizás hasta Lestrade dejaría de confiar en él. ¡Basta! Dijo en su Palacio Mental obligándose a reprimir las palabras que deseaban salir cada vez que se encontraba en esa situación con Watson.

Si contaba todas las ocasiones en que casi lo logran podría contar como un nuevo récord. Desde la noche que, como él siempre creyó, Watson le coqueteó en Angelo's hasta ese momento eran innumerables las ocasiones que tuvo un _error humano_ , casi cede a sus instintos, claro que eso lo avergonzaba, sin embargo el único espectador de esas debilidades era él mismo, ante los demás su cara impávida mantenía muy bien la actuación. Cuantas ganas de querer expresar esos sentimientos reprimidos una y otra vez, el deseo irracional de rozar tan solo un momento con la punta de su dedo índice la piel de su compañero, no, no en miras de un experimento, solo el deseo, el deseo incontenible de probar un beso, una caricia, una mirada como las que se dedicaban John y Mary. El deseo de tener por un momento a John para sí, saberlo suyo y no dejarlo ir.

Un suspiro que nadie aparte de él percibió escapó de sus labios, la velocidad de sus recuerdos eran inmensa, comenzaban con ellos riéndose en las escaleras de Baker Street tras correr por Londres en la noche, John se había deshecho del bastón y Sherlock había dicho algo demasiado estúpido a un turista _"Bienvenido a Londres"_ ¿Quién hace eso? Solo el gran Sherlock Holmes, y eso agradó a Watson desde el principio. Se hallaban allí riendo y entonces Angelo llamó a la puerta, allí estaba el bastón de John a petición de Sherlock, John lo vio por unos segundos agradecido con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa amplia y algo comenzó a calentarse en el pecho de Holmes. Algo que no sabía cómo llamar en ese entonces.

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron y apareció aquella habitación donde el taxista lo tentaba a probar la píldora, quizás no confiaba tanto en Watson para no haberlo llevado a la confrontación con el villano. Su boca estaba por decidir si moriría o viviría y entonces la bala entró por la ventana enviando al hombre al suelo, Sherlock no lo comprendió en ese instante, ¿quién disparó? Como siempre, tenía una teoría. El ángulo, la precisión de la bala, el tipo de arma… ya estaba creando un perfil para el hombre del disparo, pero mientras dictaba su teoría a Lestrade en sus términos confusos de siempre su mirada se posó en John que esperaba paciente tras la cinta amarilla, lo vio y todo encajó, aquello que le hacía falta en el rompecabezas apareció mágicamente. John Watson le salvó la vida esa noche, y lo seguiría haciendo cada día del tiempo que pasarían juntos resolviendo crímenes y conviviendo en aquel apartamento de Baker Street. Ese "algo" en su pecho se sintió cálido de nueva cuenta. Y esa calidez puso una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa y tras el altercado con Mycroft, Sherlock sintió por primera vez la poderosa influencia de John Hamish Watson, y la aceptó.

El viento agitó sus cabellos con suavidad, en los ojos de John se vislumbró un par de lágrimas contenidas, era el momento de decir adiós, pero ninguno quería hacerlo, ninguno deseaba cortar ese contacto que mantenían sus manos, era un sentimiento mutuo, algo íntimo que solo ellos sentían, el dolor latía en ellos, en Sherlock su Palacio Mental no dejaba de recordar a esa velocidad sobrehumana, allí estaban ellos yendo a la oficina de un viejo conocido del detective, John fue presentado como _su amigo_ , con tal orgullo para Sherlock que quizás fue un error, un error que John corrigió al instante diciendo que solo era su _colega_ , ¿acaso John no entendía lo importante que era ser llamado amigo por una persona como Sherlock Holmes? Otra vez el rostro inexpresivo del detective salió al rescate diciendo _"sí es mi colega, no importa ¿quién ha muerto?"_ pero ese "algo" saltó otra vez sintiéndose doloroso en aquella ocasión, no hubo ese tierno calor, solo un dolor fuerte e hiriente que recordaba solo de sus decepciones infantiles.

Ese niño atrapado bajo tantas capas de sociopatía y aislamiento social se dejó oír, lastimado y lloroso, porque para ese entonces John ocupaba un lugar muy similar al que ocupó _Red beard_ , en sus días de infancia, aquel hermoso can al que Sherlock debía la fuerza y la calma que a menudo necesitaba. Su rubio compañero le daba esa sensación de seguridad que su cachorro le daba en la infancia, cuando lo abrazaba en una noche de tormenta apocalíptica. Quizás debía hacer méritos para ganarse su cariño, no quería perderlo, no como pasó con Red beard. Y casi lo pierde cuando lo confundieron con él y aquella pseudo mafia china casi lo mata, corrió a salvarlo, de preferencia quería salir vivo, pero si no lo lograba estaría bien sabiendo que John estaba a salvo.

Sherlock desvió un par de milímetros la mirada para no dejar a Watson ver el estado en que se encontraba, el dolor que le provocaba aquella situación empezaba a hacer estragos en su fiel rostro de máquina. Las alteraciones en sus músculos faciales debido a la tristeza de dejar todo atrás eran más que evidentes según el detective aunque realmente nada había cambiado en el exterior. El contacto seguía allí así como sus palabras…

Los dedos de Watson comenzaron a deslizarse lento buscando soltar el contacto, Holmes sintió ese "algo" doler como en aquella ocasión cuando John llevaba una bomba sujeta al cuerpo, el sentir que lo perdía, aquella vez en la piscina por culpa de Moriarty, en esta ocasión sería por la consecuencia de sus actos. Jamás ser arrepentiría de disparar, aún si su vida estaba en juego, no le importaba su familia, lo que diría su hermano o sus padres, solo le importaba salvar a John, aún si él elegía quedarse con Mary. En el fondo de su ser esperaba que ella se comportara a la altura de John, nunca le hizo ilusión esa mujer, pero no podía hacer nada más que ver como Watson se iba de narices con ella, no era nadie para evitar que lo hiciera. Las manos comenzaban a perder contacto así como los recuerdos volvían, fuertes y claros, como la luna que iluminaba su búsqueda en Baskerville.

La noche que durmieron juntos en aquella habitación de un hotel rural provocó en Sherlock una extraña sensación, la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría. Su ataque de sinceridad que por poco le cuesta su amistad con John. Y es que el rubio no entendería que para el detective no era un simple amigo, no, quizás no existía calificativo o etiqueta para el puesto que ocupaba en su vida. La importancia de alguien como John era imposible de expresar en palabras y para esa época Sherlock ya lo sabía. Aun siendo él un gran desconocido en el área de los sentimientos estaba a punto de comprender el misterio que el doctor le significaba. Era como bailar, al inicio no lo haces bien pero una vez avanzado un poco comienzas a comprender como se hace, y John era eso, como el baile, incomprensible pero no del todo, solo se debía aprender llevar su ritmo.

Los labios del detective se cerraron en un intento por reprimir sus palabras, estaban en lo último de su historia, a él le esperaba la muerta en algún lugar y a John una nueva vida, ambos lo sabían, pero solo él lo aceptaba. No quería mérito gracias a eso, pero comprender el fin y su trascendencia significaba que el _error humano_ seguía allí, firme. Tan firme como nunca antes lo estuvo.

John retiró la mano por completo y dejó el vacío del viento rozando con la piel fría y pálida del detective, Sherlock se estremeció por la vuelta a la realidad, navegaba en los últimos meses, su regreso, la boda, perder a John… definitivamente nunca fue lo que esperó que llegara a ser su vuelta a Londres, el gran detective era tan solo un hombre vulnerable y patético y luchaba con toda su alma para no dejar que las lágrimas y los sentimentalismos se apoderaran de él, no dejaría que el ultimo recuerdo que John tuviese de él se tratara de un perro que se lame las heridas, era preferible que se fuese en silencio, ocultando los sentimientos bajo esa capa de frialdad que terminaría por destruirlo en el futuro. Aunque le dijese a John con toda seguridad que sus aventuras nunca terminarían él mismo no creía aquello. Era el fin, hasta allí llegaron ambos, hasta allí llegarían Sherlock y John, Holmes y Watson. Ahora era Sherlock Holmes en solitario, John y Mary en una nueva vida.

Una sonrisa pequeña adornó su rostro por unos segundos dejando ver a John todo el dolor del detective. Entonces dio la vuelta y se marchó. John se quedó allí parado estático por completo, en el pecho del detective ese "algo" ardió con la intensidad de nunca, ardió y dolió. Y seguiría doliendo por el resto de los días que pasaría alejado de John. Todo había acabado. Aunque siempre existirían cosas inconclusas, cosas que las palabras nunca dirán.


End file.
